


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by Sophangelo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Disney, Hercules - Freeform, M/M, Musical, Weird, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophangelo/pseuds/Sophangelo
Summary: How Dan admits his love for Phil to his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I LINKED THIS VIDEO (https://youtu.be/iCdXb6oT4kk) IN A FANFICTION I WROTE CALLED SILVER LINING AND THE VIDEO GAVE ME INSPIRATION I DO NOT REGRET THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA.

"No, no, no, no!"

Dan was sitting in his lounge with Jack, Finn, PJ, and Louise. They were, once again, trying to coax him into admitting his 'love' for Phil.

"Oh, come on Dan, we see the way you look at him!" Louise exclaimed as she dipped her biscuit in a cup of tea.

"Dan and Phil," Jack started singing.

"Sitting in a tree," Finn added in.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang together.

Dan was annoyed, and when this happened, shit came out of his mouth like an overflowing toilet.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that! No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that."

He had been so distressed, he had quoted the lyrics from  _I Won't Say I'm In Love_ , the famous song from Hercules. Dan cursed himself and wished he had never seen that damn Disney movie.

The lyric-quoting did not escape his friends, and they all smirked.

"Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya!" Louise sang loudly, clapping her hands for a beat.

"Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through ya! Girl, you can't conceal it!" PJ continued.

"We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of!" Jack and Finn screeched together.

Dan glared at them. If they wanted to play like this, then he would, too.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!" Dan stood up dramatically, singing like he was in a musical.

"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh oh!" PJ stood up next to him, throwing an arm around his friend.

Dan pushed him away. "It's too...cliché! I won't say I'm in love!"

Meanwhile, Louise and the twins were crooning 'ooohhh, oooohhh, oooohhh'.

Dan ran to the other side of the room and bellowed his part.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl! "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

As Dan continued to sing 'ooooohhh oooohhh ooohhhh', Louise jumped next to him, crooning her part with PJ.

"You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling!"

"Baby, we're not lying, hon', we saw ya hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up! When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"

Dan raised his arms in the air, as if trying to prove a point.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!"

"Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love!" Finn and PJ chorused.

Dan kissed a photo of Phil and threw it off his shoulder, the picture landing on the sofa. "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

"We'll do it until you admit you're in love!" Louise and Finn tuned, pointing at a picture of Dan and Phil on the beach together.

"Wooooaaahhhh, woooooooaaaahhhh, woooooaaaahhhhh!" Jack trilled in the background.

"You're way off base, I won't say it!" Dan crossed his arms.

"Wooooaaaahhhhhh, woooooaaaahhhhh, woooooaaaaahhhh!"

"Get off my case, I won't say it!" 

"Woooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhh, wooooooaaaaahhhhh, woooooooaaaaahhhhh!"

Louise, PJ, Finn and Jack slowly sat on the ground.

"Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love." They all crooned softly.

Dan grabbed the picture of him and Phil on the beach, sitting down next to his friends.

"Ooooh, at least at loud, I won't say I'm in love." Dan ended the song.

They all sat there in silence for a bit, until-

"What the fuck?"

Phil was standing at the doorway, as though he had watched the musical scene.

"Phil, I-" Dan tried to explain, his eyes widened, but Phil cut him off.

"Damn it, Dan, do you love me or not, because I've been waiting for seven goddamn years."

Shock plastered across Dan's face, and then it was replaced by relief.

"I love you, Phil."

Phil smiled.

"Finally. I love you too."

They embraced, and everyone in the room was grateful that Disney made the movie  _Hercules._

**Author's Note:**

> This was wild from start to finish.


End file.
